Ucaplah Terima Kasih dengan Benar
by NioNay
Summary: Kagura mengumpulkan nyali untuk berterima kasih yang hasilnya nyaris gagal


**Ucaplah Terima Kasih dengan Benar**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Okita Sougo – Kagura**

 **Romance**

 **Rated T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB: referensi dari episode 307. Oke, masih kebawa baper gegara Shogun mati T_T**

…

Dalam sisa-sisa ketegangan setelah perang membela negara, mereka mengambil kesempatan waktu untuk bertemu. Walau sebenarnya sekian banyak menit terbunuh hanya untuk terdiam, tidak seperti biasanya yang merusak fasilitan publik karena berantem.

Sougo menyandarkan tangan ke pipi dan menatap gadis itu datar. Sikap terus diamnya menandakan jika gadis itu masih mengumpulkan nyali untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Walau sering bersifat kasar dan kebiasan _aru-aru_ -nya yang merepotkan Sougo, dia tahu Kagura masih menyimpan sifat perempuan pada umumnya. _Tsundere_ pasti dimiliki semua perempuan, Sougo yakin itu. Dan gadis kasar di sampingnya yang memiliki hal itu adalah suatu kegemasan baginya.

"Jadi, ada apa?" pertanyaan Sougo menyentak Kagura yang malah meruntuhkan nyali yang terkumpul. Sekarang mata Kagura mengedip tidak jelas dan matanya memutar tak tentu arah. "Kau terlihat baik-baik saja," Sougo tidak melihat luka apa pun yang menggores kulit putihnya.

"Ras kami memang memiliki keistimewaan menyembuhkan diri dengan cepat _aru_ ," Kagura akhirnya berbicara, walau bukan itu kalimat yang seharusnya dilontarkan.

"Hm… Aku jadi ingin menikahi salah satu orang dari rasmu. Kan lumayan bisa memperbaiki keturunan," Sougo ngasih kode!

Kagura tidak merespon lagi. Dia sibuk mengumpulkan nyali dari nol—lagi. Sikap malu-malunya itu membuat Sougo gemas sekaligus tidak sabar.

"Aku pulang saja kalau begitu."

"Oke oke!" Kagura langsung manarik tangan Sougo dan karena kekuatan besarnya sekalian tidak sengaja membalikkan badan Sougo ke hadapannya. Kagura mencari referensi pandangan selain yang di hadapannya. "A-aku mau mengucap terima kasih saja _aru_. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku secara tidak langsung. Kau yang melukai tangan dan perut _baka aniki_ -ku, kan? Aku tidak jadi kena tonjok berkat hal itu _aru_."

Sudah selesai. Akhirnya tujuannya sudah rampung. Tinggal menunggu respon dari orang di depannya. Diam-diam Kagur melirik Sougo.

"Bayar. Itu tidak gratis."

"Ha?! Aku tidak punya uang _aru_. Kau tidak ikhlas sekali!"

"Untuk memberi luka pada _baka aniki_ -mu (Sougo ikut-ikutan menyebut seperti itu!) aku juga dapat luka seperti ini," Sougo menunjuk luka-lukanya.

Kagura langsung cemberut. Sempat terlintas menyesal telah mengucap terima kasih pada orang ini. "Ya sudah, aku akan mencicil _aru_."

"Tidak usah. Kalau tidak punya uang cukup puaskan aku satu malam saja."

Reflek Kagura menendang tulang kering Sougo—yang untung tidak sampai mematahkannya—dan menjauh sekian meter darinya. Tangannya menutup dada seakan kalimat Sougo telah menelanjanginya.

"Dasar mesum! Kuadukan kelakuanmu pada Gin- _chan_ karena sudah merusak kepolosanku _aru_."

Sougo masih repot mengelus kakinya. " _Itte na_ , kekuatan titanmu masih utuh ya. Kau dari dulu sudah tidak polos berkat asupan jorok dari _danna_ tahu. Aku tetap perjaka karena menunggu kau menjadi yang kuharapkan dan siap pada waktunya tahu."

Aduh, obrolan ini sudah melebihi batas. Wajah putih Kagura tidak bisa menyembunyikan polesan merah yang muncul serentak. Apa-apaan ucapan Sougo tadi?!

"Arghh..!" Kagura malah ngamuk sendiri karena sudah kepalang salah tingkah. Dia melempar bungkusan yang awalnya menjadi bingkisan pengantar terima kasih pada Sougo dan langsung berlari dari serangan godaan romantis sadis dari orang yang diam-diam memang sudah terpatri di hatinya.

Cie…

"Sudah, kuberi itu saja _aru_. Itu barang berhargaku, jadi kau harusnya bersyukur _aru_ ," ucap Kagura sebelum kabur dari TKP.

"Apaan ini?" Sougo membuka bungkusan yang berisi kumpulan kotak _sukonbu_. Dibukanya satu kotak dan mencicip makanan yang sangan disukai Kagura. " _Kuso_! Tidak enak," toh begitu Sougo tetap memakannya. "Harusnya dia mengucap terima kasih yang baik dan benar. Dia malah menendang kakiku. Dasar _baka china musume_."

Untung masih tendang kaki, bukan tembak pake payung di tempat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

End…


End file.
